


naruto the babysitter

by Redbird34



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Clone Sex, Clones, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: naruto must look after konohamaru but one thing leads to another and konohamaru sees something he wasn't supposed to naruto take advantage of this





	naruto the babysitter

Naruto was out eating at ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto was on his 7th bowl when he was called by out on a mission. which surprised Naruto as Sasuke was asked for by a lord of a far off kingdom the Lord had asked for Sasuke for his eyes. lady tuname didn't trust Sasuke alone so he sent Kakashi sensei with him. and Sakura was off somewhere on tuname's demand training her healing jutsu leaving Naruto with no team and no one to train with.

as Naruto walked in the Hokage's office lady tuname ask Naruto to take a seat. we have an assignment for you, um tuname you do remember my whole team in mission right. yes but this mission is just a d rank so. aww man, i thought i was done with those silly missions.

listen naruto one none of your team members will be back for a few good months and I'm sure you will run out of money by then and you will take whatever mission is given to you got it.

geez fine you old hag. whats the mission. ok lest see here tuname said as she looked at here paper. o ok, i think your like this mission i know the two of you are friends sort of. you must babysit the 3rd Hokage's grandson. naruto stood up what you mean konohamaru awww man i wanted to do nothing but sleep this weekend. why can't his parents look after him or his sensei or even Asuma he's his uncle after all. because this month has been busy as hell and mostly everyone is off on missions so stop compiling and go you know where he lives now go. fine geez whatever

naruto thought to himself man im only 12 why am i going to look after a 9-year-old for the whole week. 

naruto in no way hated konohamaru he quite likes to hang out with the boy he liked being looked up to and admired by him but the kid could be so annoying sometimes. he liked to hang out with him but not look after him. naruto wanted to stay home and jack off all week he had discovered the joy of jacking off a long time ago but he never knew until about last mount that he like guys, when he found a gay porn mag in a trash can at first Naruto, was disgusted by the magazine but as his horny boy mind grew hornier and hornier he diced to look at it he soon found himself jacking off to it every day and even finger himself hitting his prostate one day and ever since then he knew he was gay

as he knocked on the door Ebisu opened the door good your here he said his parents left a list of thing to do i have to go on my mission now a good day to you and goodbye. as Naruto walked inside he saw konohamaru sitting on his couch in a pair of red shots and a white undershirt reading a book. he spoke out hay konohamaru. konohamaru jumped up saying 

boss your here cool you're going to be looking after me this week. yup said Naruto. cool, I want you to teach me a lot of cool jutsu got it, big bro,

naruto found it cute that konohamaru called him boss and big bro he switched between them a lot. naruto grew a smug look at his remember that konohamaru looked up to and respected him. don't worry konohamaru ill teach you a lot of awesome jutsu. as naruto looks around he saw the note that Ebisu was talking about he picked it up and read it. it said 

hello babysitter (and house sister) here a list of rules for konohamaru one make sure he gets to bed by 8:30 two he needs a bath every day three pleas do the laundry and water the plants 4 konohamaru mite wet the bed please don't make a big deal of it he gets very embarrassed five make sure he does his homework from the academy 6 no one over his or your friends 7 help your self to sleep in our room for the week but please just keep everything clean and tidy 8 make sure konohamaru cleans his room 9 we know how konohamaru can get so you have our permission to punish him as you see fit you have control over him 10 don't forget to have fun

naruto thought to himself haha konohamaru still wets the bed ill us that later if he gives me trouble. he asked so konohamaru what do you wanna do. he responded i haven't eaten breakfast yet. ok konohamaru ill wipe something up.

naruto lived alone most if not all his life and although he loves ramen he can cook really well as a mater of fact he is very capable he knows how to clean wash do dishes do laundry he just never does them at home. and he won't start now he got a bowl of milk and pored konohamaru some cereal eat up he said.

the rest of the day was the two boys talking and playing naruto trying to teach konohamaru some jutsu. and getting konohamaru to do his homework when the trouble began. naruto had to force konohamaru to do his homework and eat the food he cooked for him that when Naruto realized that konohamaru was not as cool and collected as he had thought konohamaru was still a Little kid who like all little brothers do ignore their older brother commands. and konohamaru thought or Naruto as a big brother. 

come on konohamaru you have to take a bath i don't want to he said back to Naruto. well, i don't care what you want you want it was on the list and your parents said that i could do whatever i wanted to you. so get into the bath now. no konohamaru screamed back. fine said Naruto, as he went to pick up konohamaru., were doing this the hard way. konohamaru began to kick and hit Naruto trying to break free. ok I've had enough konohamaru you've forces my hand

naruto put down konohamaru and said i you don't do what i say ill tell every in the academe no the village that the horrible grandson still wets the bed like a baby. so do as i say now. konohamaru looked up at Naruto face red and tears forming in his eyes. as he ran up to the bathroom and screaming fine before slamming the door. after 20 minutes of Naruto cooling down thought to himself

didi go too far he is just a little kid after all as he went to the bathroom door he heard konohamaru crying through the water ruining. man i did go too far. he knocked in the door konohamaru I'm sorry. that was a mean thing to say i didn't mean it you're, not a baby ok I'm sorry. he opens the door and konohamaru was laying in the tub his back to Naruto clearing crying. I'm sorry konohamaru i won't do it again he said.

naruto got a towel and put it landscape from on hand to outer and he went to hug konohamaru using the towel to not get wet he wrapped it around konohamaru giving him a hug and he said I'm sorry Otouto (Younger brother in Japanese )

konohamaru was in shock to be called that he called naruto big bro but Naruto never once called him his younger brother, konohamaru stopped crying and accepted his apology and said ok naruto i forgive you just never do that again ok i won't he said

konohamaru walked back to his room with Naruto ok it's already 8:45 you should have been asleep already go get dressed and go to sleep. ok boss i will konohamaru went into his room and got dressed and into bed. he woke about 40 minutes later at 9:10 to a cold wet feeling. he jumps up and saw he had wet the bed again. o no, he thought he was on the verge of tears. he stiped down naked and cleaned the pee off in the bathroom he slipped on a pair of underwear and began to walk to where Naruto was sleeping

when he saw the lights on his parent's bedroom he figured Naruto wasn't asleep yet he walked closer and he heard a sound them he got closer and heard a moan. as he looked in the crack in the door he saw Naruto pants around his ankles with a pink dildo in his ass and pretending to be sucking dick and using one hand he was jacking off his 4-inch dick and with the outer, he was pretending to jerk off an imagine dick.he was moaning and panting.

he was saying "yes owww fuck me harder Sasuke as he shoved the dildo deeper in his ass then he was saying o my god Kiba you taste so good shove your cock deeper in my throat. he continued moaning as he said yes Shikamaru jerk me off harder. although konohamaru was just a kid he knew that Naruto was pretending to have a 4 way with Sasuke Kiba and Shikamaru. 

as konohamaru watch, he got a hard-on and he began to rub his dick through his underwear when he felt a joy of pleasure shoot through him and he fell forward crashing into Naruto's room naruto jumped off trying to reach for a blanket saying 

It's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!! he tried to walk forward but fell due to the pants around his feet. naruto looked up and saw konohamaru on the floor he got up pulling up his pants and saying konohamaru what are you doing here you should be in bed. as naruto help up konohamaru, he asked again 

why are you still up and what did you uuumm see i mean did you se- he was cut off when he saw konohamaru standing with a boner wide-eyed. konohamaru spoke i umm i saw a lot. naruto took advantage and said " did you like what you saw"

konohamaru said "i Ummm i did like it" Naruto thought he could make a deal "tell you what konohamaru if i show you how to do what i just did promise you won't tell anyone" konohamaru jumped with joy "yes boss i promise please show me how" ok konohamaru lay down on the bed. konohamaru did and he was laying down naruto asked him "say konohamaru  
do you know what sex and masturbation is. konohamaru "yes i so know what it is but i dont know how to do it.

no problem konohamaru ill show you how.. he grabbed konohamaru's dick through his underwear and said masturbation is when you rub your dick up and down till it starts to feel good. naruto did it to konohamaru till he heard a moan nii-san this feels wired. naruto said yaa that means its working just sit back and enjoy the ride.

konohamaru moaned in joy as Naruto pulled down konohamaru's underwear exposing his hard barely 3-inch cock. naruto started to jerk konohamaru harder and harder.as konohamaru was moaning in the joy he realized something.

he complied naked while Naruto was still fully clothed in his orange jumpsuit. he spoke "n...naruto you g g get naked two its's embarrassing if it's just me naked. naruto looked at him and smiled and said ok he took off his shirt and pants leaving him in a pair of briefs with a big tent in the front naruto spoke hey konohamaru you wanna do the honorers he said as he pointed to his underwear.

konohamaru smiled and on his knees, he pulled down Naruto underwater and his 4 inches of boy meat sprung out. hey, konohamaru you know what sucking dick is. yes, i do it's in the name. naruto said good then why don't you see how my dick taste. konohamaru took Naruto dick in his mouth and began to acutely suck as he would a straw. k...konohamaru you don't literally suck you go back and forward and play with it with your tongue got it. ok boss

he did as he was told and Naruto was moaning in joy and please. naruto made some hand singes and from behind konohamaru an already naked clone appeared. naruto garbed and spread konohamaru's cheeks as the clone gave him a rim job konohamaru almost jumped but Naruto said it's ok it only my clone. as the clone worked konohamaru"s hole as konohamaru sucked him off

naruto then got up and told konohamaru "ok buddy this is where the fun begins". he had the clone movie aside and he stuck a finger in konohamaru's hole. he moaned at the intrusion. Naruto then pulled his fingers out and told konohamaru to get on all 4s. Naruto then aligned his meat and started to push his meat inside him.

b b boss this ahhh kind of hurts. naruto then said its ok it will feel better soon just let me hit this on- Naruto was interrupted by a loud moan from konohamaru. feel that konohamaru that called your prostate it feels good when you hit it. naruto slid and hit it once more. mmmm konohamaru you feel so good.

big bro your cl clone is just watching its kind wired. Naruto turned his attention to the clone jerking off. he said hey clone you know what to do. the clone smiled and made a few hand singes and transformed into Sasuke. he went behind Naruto and began to fuck him as well, 

so there was konohamaru getting fucked in the ass by Naruto while he was getting fucked in the ass by his clone who looked like Sasuke. naruto was hitting his prostrated over and over slamming his meat into him as he got fucked by Sasuke naruto was moaning as he fucked konohamaru harder and faster unit he began to say

o god o god k k konohamaru I'm going to cum. c can i cum inside you, please. konohamaru screamed out o god yes naruto nii-san cum inside me fill my ass with your cum. and Naruto let loose with 5 spurts of cum his clone proofed away behind him as Naruto fell on konohamaru.

naruto slid out from behind him.as the cum leaked from his ass he smiled and said did you like that konohamaru, he said i did boss but I'm still hard i never came. naruto looked and saw his still 3 inches of hardness in front of him. o you are still hard. say konohamaru tell me are there any boys you like aside from me. konohamaru blushed and said umm yaa is umm Udon ( http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Udon_Ise ) naruto said o that one boy your hanging with all the time it's you that girl and udon ok i remember what he looks like 

what are you going to do konohamaru asked? naruto said its ok konohamaru just watch naruto did some hind singes and transformed into naked udon. naruto or udon said i dint know how big his dick is so i just made it as big as yours. konohamaru said what a...are you going to do. udon said im not doing anything but you well your to do me

udon turned around and bent overspending his ass checks exposing his hole to konohamaru. fuck me konohamaru pleas just shove your cock inside my hole i need you now. konohamaru did not wait and jumped on top of him and shoved his dick inside of him. he began to fuck udon hard and fast. udon said k.k konohamaru slow down your going faster than a   
jackrabbit. he didn't listen or care. konohamaru then reaches his hand around udon and began to jerk him off.

he went faster and faster marking them both moan. until Naruto came and broke his jutsu while konohamaru was still inside him, konohamaru then dry cam as he slid out off naruto and fell to the ground. Naruto said your frosty factory isn't open for business yet i take it. konohamaru smiled at him and went next to him to hug him. they both fell asleep naked and cum covering them. naruto smiled saying this should be a fun weekend.


End file.
